Flowmeters measure fluid flow, primarily of liquids. Water meters are one example of flowmeters with which many people are familiar. Today, flowmeters are used in many manufacturing processes, including chemical a petroleum products blending and additive mixing, and in paints and foods.
Formulas used in such processes require high accuracy.
Traditionally, it has been thought that accuracy is improved by keeping clearances tight and measuring all of the fluid which flows through a flowmeter.
A problem exists in continuing the accuracies of flowmeters with products that may cause buildups in the flowmeters. When the flowmeters have been used with fluids containing solids, the solids build up in the flowmeter, resulting in friction and damage to the flowmeter and its parts or the product being measured. Occasionally flowmeters would seize, requiring delays in the process.
A need exists for improved flowmeters having improved flow measuring and long running characteristics, especially when used with fluids which may include solids or which may tend to build up residues in the flowmeters. The present invention seeks to solve that problem.